Levi in a maid outfit
by hi-chan-and-rin-san
Summary: He had no idea fucking idea why he agreed to this. He had no idea how the mad scientist got him in the dress. He had no idea where the hell shitty glasses had gotten the dress in the first place. All he knew was he was gonna kill freaking Hanji. Rated T because Levi swears a lot.


**AN: welp. Look who doesn't update her fics. I'm sorry okay T_T. I have school to deal with and I suck with managing my time. So I made a oneshot instead of updating the multichapter. **

**This is before the 57th expedition, cuz I want **_**everyone's **_**reaction to Levi XD. **

He had no idea fucking idea _why_ he agreed to this.

He had no idea _how _the mad scientist got him in the dress.

He had no idea _where_ the hell shitty glasses had gotten the dress in the first place.

All he knew was that he was going to _**murder**_ shitty glasses after this.

He checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a short, frilly maid outfit. There was a white headband atop his raven locks. A matching choker lay out his bed, but he opted to wear his cravat like always. The outfit had short, puffy sleeves. The dress itself barely reached his knees, the skirt stopping at the middle of his thighs. He was wearing knee high socks, attached to a garter belt.

He sighed irritatedly. This was demeaning, this was stupid. How the fuck would he command the cadets now? He would be a laughing stock,well, not really. Any shithead who laughed would be forced to clean the entire castle until it was fucking shining. He wondered if he should just stay in his room the entire day, tell commander eyebrows that he was sick. No, then shitty glasses would think he was a coward. Plus, Levi Ackerman is a man of his word, he does not go back on challenges like this petty bet.

It was gonna be a _long, fucking _day.

* * *

He took a deep breath, stood tall (or at least as tall his actual height would allow him to be), put on the worst death glare he could muster and walked out of his room.

He made his way to the dining hall to eat breakfast. He silently prayed that putting on the dress had taken long enough for people to finish eating breakfast, so he could eat in peace. But of course, the hall was filled with the young cadets, chatting and eating away. The moment he passed the doorway and made his way to get food, one by one, people started staring at him. He grit his teeth as he felt all eyes on him as he walked to the table with the two shittiest people on in the entire castle.

He slammed his tray of food on the table. He sat down and noticed the shit eating grin on fucking Hanji. Erwin was just drinking his stupid whatever, pretending to be surprised. Fuck that, stupid commander was in on this thing and he knew it. He growled at them, then proceeded to eat viciously. He finished quickly, cleaned up his area then proceeded out of the dining hall. All the while, people stared.

As he walked to the hallway to his office, the staring didn't cease. The soldiers that he passed gave him strange looks, as if trying to figure out the situation. None made comments though, for fear of the wrath of Levi Heichou.

The hallway seemed way too long. He started speeding toward the safety of his office. He wrenched open the door and entered quickly. He exhaled loudly as he closed the door behind him. He made his way to his desk, packed with piles of precariously placed paper work. **(AN: Ooo that alliteration) **He really didn't want to read over stupid complaint letters, political shit and Recon Corps budget papers, but given the current situation, he was glad for some alone time.

After silently organizing the papers, Levi got up to stretch. Of course, the Special Ops Squad just had to barge while he had his arms raised above his head.

"Heichou, Major Hanji said you requested for our immediate-"

Petra stiffened as she stared at her heichou. The rest of the squad bumped into the strawberry blonde.

"Oi, Petra, what's the-" grumbled Erd as he, Gin and Auruo looked inside the office to explain why Petra had stopped.

The Special Ops Squad was met with the sight of Humanity's Strongest, the man who was equivalent to a 100-man brigade, their beloved Heichou, stretching in the middle of his office, wearing a maid outfit.

The squad stood in shock. Levi stood frozen as well, staring wide eyed at his team. He was well aware that in his current position, the maid outfit was entirely on display. Both sides stood in award silence.

Uhh, shit.

"Heichou, we'll..uh," stuttered Gin, breaking the silence.

"Come back...later," continued Erd.

The squad members saluted before making an abrupt exit. The door was slammed shut in their haste. Leaving Levi alone again. He blinked a few times. His arms fell to his sides. He then proceeded to slap his hand over his forehead, and groan loudly as he dragged his hand down his face.

Fucking _Hanji. _

The door opened again and Levi quickly composed himself. Petra popped her head through.

"Heichou, Commander Erwin wanted me to remind you that you have training with the cadets today,"

He cleared his throat."Thank you, Petra," he responded.

She nodded and closed the door as she left.

Levi then proceeded to groan again, louder. He grumbled to himself as he walked to the connecting door from the office to his room. He stared at his 3DM gear hanging from its place on the wall.

Fucking _**Erwin.**_

* * *

He walked (no, he was not stomping, he was walking) outside to the open field behind the castle. He groaned internally as he prepared himself for the reactions. He walked up to the group and cleared his throat, loud enough so they could all here.

Suddenly all eyes were on him and the cadets stopped what they were doing.

The girl who ate like a pig stared with a piece of bread in her mouth.

The bald kid was frozen in some weird crouching style.

Two toned horse face was gawking.

Nice blondie was absolutely shocked.

Blondie's creepy guardian was smirking.

Pointy nose blondie looked completely unfazed.

The sweaty giant looked confused.

Charismatic McBuffy was snickering.

Smartblondie - who was _not_ related to the other blondies, and was actually a _boy - _looked as if he was trying to analyze the situation.

The stalker was slightly shocked, but he knew she was laughing at his embarrassment.

And of course, the brat.

The brat's emerald eyes were as wide as saucepans, his jaw was hung open in shock. He looked so lost. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but no sounds were escaping. Levi just glared. After a few minutes, Jaeger had found his voice.

"He-he-heichou?", he said, his voice cracking near the end.

Levi rolled his eyes and mentally facepalmed. He stared at the group and crossed his arms across his chest. Suddenly the brat jolted into a salute, still slightly fazed by the dress. The rest of the group followed, realizing their mistake.

"Alright, " said Levi, loud enough for the group to hear. He walked along the line the cadets had formed. "Today you will be practicing how to use your surroundings to your advantage. Sometimes you will be required to get to higher ground in order to escape from smaller titans. Being higher creates a better view of your target - the nape of the titans neck."

He stopped to look at the cadets. He noticed the cadets listening attentively. Some cadets, were giving him strange looks. He knew it probably had to do with he dress.

"We will practice in the forest," he said.

He started walking towards the forest near the training ground. The group trailed after, not waiting for him to tell them to move. They walked for a few minutes until they were deep enough to be surrounded by tall trees. Older members of the Survey Corps were stationed around the forest, ready to deploy titan dummies.

"I'll be showing a demonstration. Pay attention," he said as he launched his gear.

Everyone watched in awe as Levi Heichou spun around and hit so many titans with his blades. He ricocheted off of the trees in order to gain momentum to reach the taller titans. As he finished the run, he made his way back to the group.

Obviously some stupid tree had to fuck it up.

He planned on landing on a branch overlooking the group. He never knew that the boots actually had proper grip compared to regular shoes, he slipped when his foot made contact.

Stupid, slippery, maid shoes

He heard gasps as he fell. He was _not _going to make a bigger fool of himself by making such an amateur mistake, like falling from a branch. He fired the wire to another tree and used his blades to mobilize himself on a branch.

He just _had. _To fucking land. _**Upside fucking down. **_

He was now staring at the group, hanging like a bat, from the branch.

This was not fucking happening.

The cadets had a front row seat to his humiliation as he swayed helplessly. It didn't help that he was in a maid dress either. God how he wished titans would just come and attack right now.

He struggled for a few minutes before he managed to remove the blades. He rocked himself back and forth, and when he gained enough momentum he untangled the wire and made his landing. He landed in front of the group. They were staring at him with jaws dropped. He fixed his dress and hair so that he was more presentable. He glared at all of them.

"Not. A. Word." he growled.

The minute he finished, the cadets immediately sprung into practice. He walked around the training grounds to monitor the cadets. It seemed something was distracting the cadets, as most of them ended up smacking into trees or each other. He dismissed the group after a few hours of practice. Everyone made their way back for lunch.

It wasn't even noon and he felt like shooting himself.

* * *

_**Now **__he felt like shooting himself. _

Seriously, why was it that the world decided to hate him _today? _

First he had to wear this stupid outfit for the entire day, then he showed off his boxers to the cadets, and _now _he was _caught _in the fucking **door. **

All he wanted was to spend some time away from people, was that too much to ask?

But no, make Levi parade around all day. Make him walk through a shit ton of doors. Then of course the stupid frills had to get stuck in the door. Now he was stuck standing in front of a door like an idiot. No, he couldn't just _open the damn door,_ he closed the door as he was leaving the room.

_The door opened from the __**inside. **_

He had two options:

1. Call for help or

2. Rip the dress trying to get free

...obviously he would choose the latter.

He pulled until he felt that he was free. It took roughly 30 minutes because the stupid dress was made of sturdier material than he thought. He dusted himself off and continued onwards to his quarters.

He needed something to take his mind off of his situation. He removed his belts and placed them back in place. He took his cleaning supplies and decided the castle was looking rather dirty.

* * *

"Uhmm," said someone behind him.

"What is it? I'm busy," he grumbled. He was cleaning the windows using a step ladder.

There was silence.

He continued cleaning. He heard giggling behind him. Then he heard whispering. For some reason, he could feel people staring at him. When he finished he stepped down, grabbed his supplies and then walked outside so he could empty the water.

More whispering, more shocked faces, jeez. These cadets were trained to fight big ass human eating monsters but couldn't handle a man wearing a maid outfit?

He made his way to Erwin's office to give his daily report. When he got in the office, he noticed Hanji already there, smiling with a shit eating grin.

"Hey Levi," Hanji said, stifling a giggle.

He snarled. He placed the documents on Erwin's desk. Hanji burst out lauging when he turned around to leave.

"What the fuck is so funny shitty glasses?" he growled, turning around to face the two.

"Ahahahahahahahah! You- your Ahahahahahahahah!" The mad scientist was rolling on the floor dying.

Erwin snorted and then covered his mouth.

"Spit it out you two!"

Erwin cleared his throat. He composed himself so the smile was gone.

"Ahem. Levi, you might want to get a longer dress, " Erwin said as he pointed to Levi's skirt.

He turned his head to look at what Erwin was talking about. Apparently there was a huge hole in his skirt, and it was right on his butt. The dress must have ripped when he was trying to free himself.

So, the whole castle had been whispering and giggling, because his blue boxer - clad ass had been on display while he cleaned.

"I...see,"he said quietly. He then proceeded to exit as quickly as he could. He could hear the two burst out into laughter when he left.

He was fucking **mad **now.

He walked to his quarters again. Sending death glares to all that passed. The minute he got to his quarters, he stripped the dress off and threw it to the ground. He put on casual clothes and grabbed the offending clothing. He then walked outside, people would say they could see flames on his tracks. He went to the middle of the training field,

And he set the fucking cloth on fire.

He dropped the thing on the ground then made his way back inside. He got in his bed, and he slept. Fuck the dress, he was never EVER doing that again. Fuck who ever made the dress. Fuck the doors. Fuck the cadets. Fuck Erwin. Fuck stupid fucking shitty fucking glasses. Fuck life. Fuck _**everything.**_

* * *

Of course, the next day Levi awoke to pictures (**AN: like painted pictures cuz they didn't have cameras) **of him in the maid outfit and of his boxers, plastered all around the castle.

_**"HANJIIIIIIII!" **_


End file.
